Don't Go
by Alltimewh0re
Summary: Marinette tells Chat that she's moving to America, because of this they decided to reveal who they are. Now it's five years later and Marinette returns to Paris.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette had been staring out the window the entire plane ride, her mind drifting to her days as ladybug. It had been five years since she was in Paris, five years without fighting alongside Chat Noir- or as she had found out, Adrien. She missed him, a lot, but he probably lost all feelings for ladybug when he found out who she was, and even if he didn't she wasn't around to find out.

Her mind kept playing their final bitter-sweet moment together.

" _Hello my lady, how are we on this fine evening?" Chat noir cooed, leaning down to kiss her hand._

 _She pulled away, giving his arm a playful hit, "I think you're a little too close kitty cat."_

 _Although she meant for it to come out as playful, her voice wasn't as light-hearted as usual._

" _Ladybug, what's wrong? You know you can confide in me." He rested his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, a small smile on his face encouraging her to talk._

 _She took a deep breath, her gaze shifting downwards, "I'm moving to America, Chat. This is the last time we will see each other."_

 _His hand slowly dropped from her shoulder, "T-this can't be true! You're just playing me, right?"_

 _Ladybug just stood there, looking down._

" _R-r-right?" As if the more he denied it, the more likely this was a joke._

 _She looked at him, tears rolling down her face, "If only this were a joke," Marinette had told herself that she wouldn't cry, that she would tell him and then leave, but how could she? Now that she was here, she couldn't leave. She didn't want to leave. Chat was special to her, why did she think this was going to be like ripping off a band-aid? At the least it was like getting her heart ripped out._

" _Ladybug" Chat whispered, "Let me show you who I am."_

 _Marienette's eyes widened. Was this okay? Did she even want to know? Well, she did want to know, but was she ready?_

" _You don't have to show me who you are. I only want to know who you are when you're ready." He cupped her chin and tilted her head up so their eyes could meet. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. That sent her heart racing, what was this feeling? How come with every word he spoke it was getting harder and harder for her to walk away? Was he really going to show her who he was? It wasn't fair for him to be the only one._

 _She decided._

" _I want you to know who I am too." She took her hand in his, and gave it a tight squeeze, offering him a small smile._

" _R-r-re-really!" A light blush spread across his face, and he used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck, " are you sure?"_

 _She couldn't help but laugh, she loved making him flustered, " yes I'm sure, but let's hurry before I change my mind."_

" _Okay, on the count of three," he paused, squeezing her hand even tighter, "One...Two...Three."_

 _There was a giant flash and suddenly it was just them. No mask or costume for them to hide to behind, just them._

 _Marinette opened her eyes, she couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her mouth._

" _Adrien!" She did not believe it. For the past year she had been fighting alongside her biggest crush. As ladybug, she shared a deep bond with him, and even shared some of her secrets with him. No wonder they never suspected each other, as Marinette she couldn't form a complete sentence in front of him._

" _Marinette!" The shock evident in his voice. This was bad she had to leave._

" _Tikki transform." The faster she left the better, she didn't want to hear his disappointment._

 _She had to get home, "Bye Adrien, it was nice fighting with you."_

" _Marinette! Wait-" Adrien called after her, but she was already gone. She didn't want to hear what he had to say._

"Marinette!" She heard someone calling her name, but she was so lost in thought she didn't respond.

"Marinette!" Someone was shaking her shoulder now, maybe she should turn around.

"What," She turned to face Alya, her best friend, who when Marinette left vowed to attend university in the states with her, "Have we landed?"

"Hardly," Alya scoffed, "You were mumbling stuff about Adrien, so I got worried. We may see him this weekend you know. Are you okay with that? You kind of seemed to leave on a bad foot."

"Yeah," Marinette recalled how the next day, after the reveal, at school he tried to talk to her but she just ignored him, she wanted the day to be over, she just wanted to go to America already, "I'll be okay."

That seemed enough to satisfy Alya, because she turned her attention back to the magazine on her lap. Marinette decided took out her design book and started sketching new designs, and soon they had landed.

"Waaaaahhhh, Paris is exactly as how I remember it!" Alya screeched, she started running around buying this and that. If Alya wasn't already twenty, Marinette would have been a little concerned about letting her wander around by herself.

Marinette rolled her eyes when Alya came back with a handful of candy bags. She grabbed her friend, "Come on we have a hotel to get to."

"awwwww fine, but just so you know I bought your favorite candy too." Alya pouted, letting Marinette lead them to their taxi.

After about a half hour ride they arrived at their hotel.

"I will check us in." Alya offered, leaving Marinette to sit on the couch and watch their bags.

Bored she took out her phone and started playing some games she downloaded before her flight. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone walk up to her, glancing up she met a pair of familiar eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nino!" Marinette jumped up and hugged her old friend. Nino had really grown in the past five years! Although, his height was seemingly the only drastic change as he still sported a blue shirt and khaki shorts. He towered over her, giving off an intimidating vibe, but she knew he still has the same kind heart he had when they were younger.

"It's been a long time, Marinette. How have you been?" Nino pulled away from her

"It's been good, I'm a designer in America, Alya and I live together in New York City, I can't really complain! What about you?" She smiled at him, talking with Nino again helped to pull her out of her slump from earlier, she was glad she saw him.

"I actually am an entrepreneur, I developed a social media app and it seemed to be a big hit in Paris so I haven't really moved around a lot." He gave a small smile

"We're checked in Mari!," Alya came running over, "Oh! Nino! It's been so long! How have you been?" The questions flew out of Alya's mouth. Marinette was jealous that she could talk to others so easily without hesitation.

Marinette had turned her focus back to her phone while Nino and Alya were talking, until one question captured her attention, "So, where's Adrien? Is he coming to the wedding?"

"Ah, yeah, and he's staying at this hotel too, but he's at a shoot right now so he won't be here for another hour or so." Nino informed them, before giving a quick goodbye and a see you for dinner, Alya, Marinette. But, Marinette didn't process that because her stomach dropped and her heart soared all at once, she was going to see Adrien again! How would he react? Has he already forgotten about their reveal? Did he know she was here? And if he did, did he care? If Alya never gave her shirt a tug she would have been standing there all night asking herself a million questions.

"We're meeting Nino down here for dinner in half an hour, we have to get ready." Marinette nodded her head in response, following Alya to their room- a suite, equipped with two bedrooms, two baths, a living room, and a kitchen.

Marinette flopped onto her bed. She would be seeing Adrien again. Maybe he would be at dinner with them? or probably not because Alya would have said something to her, but just in case she needed to look nice.

She opened her suitcase, pulling out her favorite dress, a tight fitting red dress that landed mid-thigh. She wanted to look good just in case she did see him, and knowing her luck she would.

"He's going to love that!" she heard someone squealing in her ear.

"I'm not even sure if I'm going to be seeing him! Ugh what is wrong with me!." She yelled...wait, who was she talking to? As if on instinct, Marinette jumped up putting her fist in the air, ready to fight anyone, but instead of an intruder she saw the familiar red kwami in front of her.

"Tikki! Why are you here! I thought you left?" Marinette was utterly confused, she remembered sending the kwami away, telling her to find someone that more befits the role of ladybug.

"Silly goose, I never left! I would never abandon ladybug." _Ladybug_ , Marinette hasn't been called that in years. It was a name she missed greatly.

"I told you, I'm not good enough to be ladybug." She heaved a dejected sigh, slumping onto her bed.

"and I told you that I'm not leaving you, because you are ladybug. The most amazing one yet actually. You're brave, strong, and show tremendous leadership in times of trouble," Tikki floated over to Marinette, "Marinette is ladybug, and ladybug is Marinette."

Marinette fell back, "I guess"

"Marinette, are you talking to yourself again?" Alya came barging into her room, "You're not dressed! We have to be down in five! Quick put on your dress! I have shoes for it!" Alya ran into her room, coming back in once Marinette put her dress on. Ironically, Alya gave her a pair of black pumps. Marinette turned to face the mirror and laughed. She looked like a grown up ladybug.

"What's so funny! You look sooooo good!" Alya cried out. Marinette rolled her eyes at her, if only Alya knew.

It wasn't like Marinette never considered coming clean to Alya, she just decided it would be best if she didn't know. Considering Alaya ran a ladybug blog some time back, it was probably wise not to tell her.

"Come on, come on, Nino's waiting!"

They made it down to the lobby in time to see Nino pulling up with the car. He got out and opened the door for Alya and Marinette.

"You ladies look lovely tonight." He threw them a compliment, but Marinette knew he was mainly talking about Alya, poor boy has had a crush on her since high school. It was a shame they were separated for school, maybe this trip will bring them closer though, Marinette could only hope. For the rest of the ride, Marinette sat quietly in the back while Nino and Alya caught up.

In the restaurant, they were seated by a large window, overlooking all the shops on the street. Marinette had a feeling she would be staring out this window a lot tonight, she was already feeling like a third wheel. When the waiter came over she ordered herself a cosmo, another method for getting through dinner, she was happy for Alya, they seemed to really be getting along, but she didn't need to be here. She was sure they only invited her so that she wouldn't be alone tonight. Honestly, she didn't need their pity! She was just fine. Being in the room would have been better than staring out the window.

After a while of staring, a familiar blond head caught her attention. Her heart rate increased, and she was sure if she didn't look away soon her heart would just stop all together. He had matured a lot, his face lost all of it's baby fat, he grew taller, and he filled out his frame. Even after all these years he could effect her breathing.

"Marinette? Is something wrong you look pale." Alya grabbed her arm, worry etched all over her face. Marinette didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the lack of what was said years ago, but she got up and ran. She ran as fast as she could in her heels. She needed to see him.

When she got outside he was still talking to the same fans. "Good" she thought, "I can still get to him."

Marinette had never run faster in her life- even in the heels she was fast.

"Adrien!" She shouted, hearing his name called he looked up, locking eyes with her. Before he could react she rammed into him, squeezing him so tightly. For a second Adrien was frozen, was this really Marinette?

"Marinette." He whispered

"mmmmm" she hummed

That was all the confirmation he needed before he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her equally as hard.

"I've missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Marinette" Adrien whispered again, a sense of astonishment in his voice.

Suddenly, she pulled away from him, her thoughts finally catching up to her actions. This gave Adrien the opportunity to really see her for the first time in five years. Her hair had gotten a little longer and lacked the classic pigtails she used to sport all the time when they were kids, and her face had matured, leaving behind the cute fifteen-year-old Marinette, and replacing her with a beautiful twenty-year-old.

Marinette had taken notice to his long pause and prolonged stare, her arms hugged her sides and a blush had crept its way onto her cheeks. Before he could say how beautiful she looked she turned to walk away.

"Uh, bye Adrien! It was nice seeing you. Hopefully, I will see you at the wedding." She gave a small wave goodbye, and headed back into the restaurant, leaving her ex-partner behind. She had to get out of there, she told herself, she could not take his starring any longer. It was foolish of her to just run up to him like that. Tears started to form at the corners of her eye. What was she thinking really? Did she expect a grand reunion, one where they could pick up where they left off?

She sat back down at the table, Alya and Nino giving her curious looks.

"Girl, where did you run off to." Marinette could feel Alya's gaze on her, she was waiting for a reply, but all Marinette could do was look at her friend. The words couldn't find their way out of her mouth. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, Alya's face growing with more worry by the second.

"Marinette, what happened to y-" Nino went to ask before a certain blond came rushing in.

"Marinette! Please, talk to me!" Adrien came rushing in, his hair flying in all different directions, and his complexion was slightly reddened.

Upon hearing his voice, Marinette straightened and slowly turned away from him, as if looking at him made her want to vomit. Adrien's face fell. After all these years, he gets to finally see Marinette, his princess, his lady.

"Marinette please," He reached out to touch her arm, but decided better of it, and slowly retracted his hand. How could he get her to understand? He wanted to talk to her, he held nothing against her for leaving all those years ago, he wanted her to understand that.

"Please, look at me." He could hear silent sobs, he could feel his two best friends watching them with looks of curiosity, but he didn't care.

After what felt like ages, Marinette turned to face him.

"I'm sorry I did what I did. Please leave me be." It was almost inaudible, but when her words fully processed in her mind he froze.

"Surely you don't mean it, Prince-" He desperately wanted to talk to her, reach out and hug her.

She abruptly stood up and leaned in so only he could hear, "Do not call me that." and with that she walked away with Alya running after her.

"Marinette, what the hell was that!" Alya screeched

Marinette could not deal with this right now, she needed to get away. She didn't want to deal with this. Marinette came up with the only plausible option to her: walk back to the hotel.

Her legs were on autopilot, she could hear Alya chasing after her, but she could care less.

After a few blocks the hotel came into sight and she rushed inside, running towards the elevators inside.

"Why isn't this elevator coming!" She shouted, angrily pushing the button.

"You just ran away from Adrien, the love of your life, you know the boy you've been crushing on since high school." Alya was not going to let this topic go that's for sure. Marinette was acting strange, that whole exchange was just strange, and if anyone could find out what happened it was Alya.

"Just leave it, Alya. It goes back to five years ago." Marinette let out a shaky breath, tears still falling from her eyes. The elevator ride was silent(Marinette thanked her luck), but her luck was spread thin because Alya couldn't be quiet for long.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one that left five years ago. If anyone should be reacting like this it should be Adrien, but even then of you guys were barely friends...what are you not telling me?" Alya prodded

Marinette tried to slide the key into the door, but her hands were shaking uncontrollably, and with Alya asking so many questions she was ready to explode.

"Marinette, why are you acting like this?" Alya kept pushing for the answer, and answer Marinette was _not_ ready to give.

"I don't know, Alya!" Her emotions finally got the best of her. Her room key fell to the floor and Marinette just rested her forehead on the door, "I don't know what I'm doing." She whispered

Instead of the questions she expected, Alya placed started to rub circles into her back. The gesture calmed Marinette down slightly.

"Well, whatever is, you can tell me when you're ready." Alya sighed, giving up, and bent down to pick up the room key, "Come on, let's get to bed."

Marinette gave a nod of approval.

Sleep didn't come to Marinette that night. Her mind kept replaying what happened that night. She knew she would have to apologize eventually, but right now she couldn't. She was confused, he didn't seem to hate her, but if she can't forgive herself for leaving, how could he?

"Tikki" Marinette called out into the dark, her kwami shuffled out of her purse and curled up into the space next to her.

"Can you transform me, please?" She needed to run around a little bit, clear her mind.

"If that's what you want"

One transformation later and Marinette was running on the rooftops of Paris, deciding to stop on the roof where she told Chat she would be leaving. The memory still fresh in her mind.

She sat down, her feet dangling in the air, and her face resting in the palm of her hand.

"Couldn't sleep either" A familiar voice came from behind her

A chill ran down her spine, _No, Oh No, Please no._

 **A/N**

yay! Chapter 3! Sorry, it is definitely not my best and probably does not make sense, but I knew if I did not get it out tonight I wouldn't be able to get it out til Wednesday and I could not wait that long. Well anyway, please review, follow, favorite! I love everyone that decides to stay with this story. Plus, I plan to make the chapters longer in the future, but I'm busy with college stuff rn so please bare with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette turned around and saw Adrien leaning against the chimney. His eyes were boring holes into her face and his lips were turned downwards. The stone hard expression on his face sent goosebumps down her body. His threatening appearance only heightened by his leather bodysuit and black mask. Everything leading up to this moment was her fault. He had every right to be angry at her. She had not been the most compliant in the past couple of hours and she was definitely in no position to not talk to him. If anything, it should be the other way around, she didn't deserve for him to chase her down to talk to her.

Just staring at him wasn't going to solve anything, but part of Marinette was screaming "Run! Get away while you still can," and another part of her was screaming "Stay! He deserves a conversation!" Marinette couldn't decide which part of her she really wanted to listen to, so she settled for turning her back to him.

"Marinette…" His voice was stern as if talking to a rowdy child. Marinette's shoulders hunched and she curled into her body, he was being cold. Their dynamic had been ruined and it was because of her. Chat Noir hated her. The love of her life hated her. There was no way the two of them could recover after this. How would they even begin to? This was years of damage and neglect, years of ignoring the main problem.

A single tear slipped out of her eye and she was determined to not let anymore slip out, but when she turned around to face Adrien she couldn't stop herself. One tear after another kept falling from her eyes, she tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming. Every emotion that she had kept bottled inside for all those years was released.

Adrien's face softened when he saw the tears, "Marinette…" he said again.

"Ad-ad-adri" Marinette couldn't even get his name out between sobs. She was pathetic.

Adrien took a step towards her and crouched down to her level.

"Marinette," He said again. lifting his hand to her face to wipe away the falling tears. His forehead creased in thought, he didn't know where to begin.

Adrien closed his eye and took a deep breath.

"Do you hate the idea that I'm Chat Noir?" He slowly opened his eyes to find a shocked Marinette frozen into place.

"No, no no no no no no! I don't hate you! I love you!" She wanted to scream. She wanted to embrace him and tell him that she has never felt hate for him, only love, but her body and mouth had stopped working. They sat in silence for minutes, the only sounds came from the streets of Paris below them.

He took her silence as a confirmation that she did indeed not like the fact the he was Chat Noir. This conclusion broke his heart into two, so he stood up, defeated.

He walked away from her. The girl he was never able to confess his true feelings to. He had been so stupid. If he had made a better attempt at stopping her that night things could have ended differently. Nothing he did had any meaning anymore; everything he had done was to get her to notice him. Maybe she would see him on a billboard somewhere or they would bump into each other in a city he was working in. It was all hopeless dreaming and he knew that, but he couldn't survive without those hopeless dreams. They helped him get out of bed in the morning. Without them, everything just seemed so empty. The world without Marinette's smile was a dark and cold world. He would sell his soul to see that smile he saw when she ran to him outside of the restaurant.

He didn't get it, she was so happy to see him one second and then the next she was horrified, but if she was disappointed that he was Chat then it made sense. He clenched his fist to help him fight the tears that were threatening to spill out of his eyes. Of course she liked Adrien more than Chat. Adrien was who everyone wanted him to be, and Chat was the mess that everyone feared he would turn out to be.

He grabbed for his baton, ready to smash the roof under his feet, but when he lifted his arms up he felt someone crash into him from behind.

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry." Marinette cried into his back, Adrien rolled around so that she was laying on his chest.

"About what? I'm the one that should be sorry for turning out to be a huge disappointment." He let out with a sigh.

"Don't you dare say that," Marinette choked out, she was finally getting out of her daze, " You are such a such a strong person. You motivate me to be a better me. I would not be where I am today if you were not there right by my side. There would be Ladybug and Chat Noir without you. You're forgetting that we're a team. I need you more than you let yourself believe. For someone that has lived such a cold life you have a brought a lot of warmth into mine. I am not in love with you because of your pretty face. I love the way that you make jokes during the most inconvenient times, and that you respect and listen to me whenever I'm struggling. Whether I see you as Adrien or Chat Noir, it doesn't matter. I can't pick one or the other! That's impossible! You're one person. No matter what you say I see Chat in Adrien and Adrien in Chat. You're important to me even if you don't think so. Your passion and confidence is so inspiring, and I can't help but smile every time that I see you. I am so happy that you exist. When I saw you outside that restaurant my first reaction was to run to you, and then when I hugged you and saw your face I thought you had resented me for what I did all those years ago and I panicked."

Adrien stared at her wide-eyed, she loved him, and not just for his looks, but for who he was. He was so happy he could explode.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his head into her neck.

"Adrien!" Marinette screeched at the sudden contact, her face turning bright red.

"I love you," He whispered into her ear

Marinette let out a small gasp.

Adrien pulled away to face her.

"I love you so much that my heart is going to burst." He repeated to her

Marinette smiled down at him, the smile he so longed to see. She had taken his breath away.

"I love you too, you silly kitty!" She laughed and bopped his nose.

Her laugh was contagious and soon Adrien was laughing along with her as well. After so many years they had both finally found their happiness. The iconic duo of idiots had finally gotten together. To everyone else it would be a matter of "it's about time".

Marinette tapped her forehead to his, the smile never leaving her lips.

Adrien placed his hand on her cheek and did what he had been wanting to do for so long. He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her.

 **Hey! wow so long time no update, I know. Sorry bout that! Soooo I'm thinking maybe one more chapter? Maybe idk yet we'll see how this chapter is received and go from there! Well I hope you enjoyed it and please follow, favorite, and leave a review!**


End file.
